


Silence of the Fillies

by Deuteronomy



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Gen, Murder, Oneshot, References to "Cupcakes"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deuteronomy/pseuds/Deuteronomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from <span class="u">The Silence of the Lambs</span> with Twilight Sparkle as Clarice and Pinkamena as Hannibal. Just a oneshot, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence of the Fillies

"No!" Pinkamena shouted at the purple mare. I, Twilight Sparkle, am interviewing Pinkamena Diane Pie, a former baker and cannibalistic serial killer. We, of course, used to be friends. Years ago, the pink earth pony and I were both members of the Elements of Harmony. One day, she just snapped. I wanted the truth, to know why Pinkie P- I mean Pinkamena, killed all those ponies, including one of my dear friends, Rainbow Dash.

She sighed and calmed her voice."I will listen now. After the murder of your parents and brother, you were taken under Celestia's wing..." She continued my story thoroughly, "...Months later, you ascended to alicornhood. Of coarse, that came with a price. Celestia died days later due to magic withdrawal and Luna became corrupt with power, becoming Nightmare Moon. Nightmare moon killed Cadence, and realizing what she became, killed herself. You were the last alicorn. You weren't ready, were you? You went to live with Fluttershy at her orphanage and animal shelter." Pinkamena stared at me intently, waiting my reply. A chill ran down my spine as an ominous thought spawned in my mind. Her eyes said she already knew what I was going to say, like she had lived this life before. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"And one morning, I just gave it all up." My voice cracked a little. Damn it. I was supposed to be asking her the questions. Pinkamena let out a disappointed huff. "No _just_ , Twilight. What set you off? At what time did you give up your powers?"

"Early, still dark." I could picture it in my head now. It was that weird type of night. The type of night that wasn't necessarily lighter than the rest of the night, but something about the air tells you that day is coming. My powers, were limited. There were many tasks I was in charge of, but not raising the sun and moon, thank Celestia. I had gotten a group of high class unicorns to do that for me.

"Something woke you, didn't it? Was it a dream? What was it?" 

The sound still range in my ears. "I heard a strange noise."

"What was it?"

"It was, screaming. Some kind of screaming." It was in a way, indescribable. The screaming, not of one, but many.

"What did you do?"

"I went downstairs, outside, and into the orphanage part of Fluttershy's lot. I crept up into the children's bedroom. I was so scared to look inside, but I had to."

"And what did you see, Twilight? What did you see?"

"Fillies. The fillies were screaming."

"They were afraid of something? Of what?"

"It was Fluttershy. She was holding a hatchet." I remembered it, quite clearly. The previous night, Fluttershy had been speaking to me solemnly about her financial issues. Ever since I moved in with her, I slowly slipped further and further into depression. Caring about the state Equestria was in, doing the work of four alicorns as one, it was all too much. I know, unlike me right? But, it was all very stressful, and if I had continued at the pace I was at, I would have worked myself to death. Sadly, because of that, Equestria's economy was, terrible. No beating around the bush. Just. Simply. Painfully. Awful. Along with the economy, other things went to shit. Riots broke out, law enforcement became corrupt, and little children feared the outdoors instead of relishing in it. Fluttershy could not afford to care for the fillies and animals anymore.

Wow. Can I not stay focused for just one minute? Let me repeat myself. The previous night, Fluttershy had been speaking to me solemnly about her financial issues. Then she sputtered, "I just wish I could save them, but I couldn't. Poor babies. At this point they'd be better dead than alive!" She burst into tears and ran out the door. I never thought she'd actually kill them though. At the time, I thought she was just being over-dramatic.

"And you ran away?"

"No. First I tried to save them. I- I screamed, I screamed for them to run, but they wouldn't run. They just stood there, confused. They wouldn't run." They were scared petrified. Fluttershy sobbed and let out a few "I'm sorry's" and "It's for the best's," but at this point I ignored her. I tried calming my breathing and spoke to the fillies gently. A few inched over but Fluttershy angrily swung her hatchet at them and barked for them to get back. They cowered back into the corner. I couldn't imagine what it had been like for them. Fluttershy, a pegasus they trusted with their lives, was now trying to end them.

"But you could and you did, didn't you?"

"Yes. There was a filly near the edge of the group," the filly looked me with pleading eyes, scared, but vaguely hopeful, "I took the filly, and I ran away as fast as I could."

"Where were you going, Twilight?"

"I don't know. I didn't have any food, any water and it was very cold, very cold. I thought, I thought if I could save just one, but, he was so heavy. So heavy. I didn't get more than a few miles when a group of rogues stopped me. I was, hated by many. Rightfully hated. They mocked me and..." I paused, rubbing tears out of my eyes, "...they told me I didn't deserve my alicorn status. I knew they were right. I asked one of them for an anti-magic spell. The spell was so strong, my horn became numb, and my wings, my wings, withered away."

"What became of your the young filly, Twilight?"

"They killed him."

"You still wake up sometimes, don't you? You wake up in the dark and hear the screaming of the fillies." Pinkamena. I didn't even recognize her. Her tone was darkening. She was not Pinkie Pie. She was, a cannibal with a heart ice, born of evil itself.

"Yes."

"And you think if you save poor Sweetie Belle, you could make them stop, don't you? You think if Sweetie Belle lives, you won't wake up in the dark ever again to that awful screaming of the children."

I, was shocked. "I don't know. I don't know."

"Thank you, Twilight. Thank you."

"Tell me her name, Pinkie."

"Dr. Lulamoon, I presume. You remember her?"

A tall stallion entered the room. He looked at me and gestured towards the door. "Okay. Let's go."

"It's your turn, Pinkamena." I had spent this whole time talking about myself. Damn it.

"Out!" The stallion looked annoyed. I need just a few more-

"Tell me her name!" I shout.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We've got orders. We have to put you on a plane. Come on, now." There was a second stallion now. Please. Just a few more seconds. They grabbed at my hooves and started to lead me out. The sly killer began to smile.

"Brave Twilight. You will let me know when those lambs stop screaming, won't you?"

"Tell me her name, Doctor!"

She slid my file through the bars, dropping it on the floor. "Twilight, your case file." Her smile faded. "Goodbye, old friend."

And as I left the room, I couldn't help but wonder if she was glad the hear about Fluttershy, and glad to see me, after all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a little play I did on a scene from The Silence of the Lambs. It's just a short prompt I wanted to do. Recently, I've been trying to get more into writing, so wrote this oneshot as a warm up. Feel free to leave a comment. It is always appreciated.


End file.
